


Dead End

by anyapie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents, hitman - Freeform, the last scene was inspired by final fantasy, yes Shuyin x Lenne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyapie/pseuds/anyapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's choice of career was a professional hitman. She was the class A kind, and worked hard to reach the position. A new recruit, however, made his way to her in less a few months. They don't get along so well but how come in the end, it's them against their organization?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> TMP Rifle - if you’re a fan of Resident Evil, you would be familiar with this gun. Most especially, if you played RE4 where Leon’s the main character. It not, you can search it on google. The last scene is heavily inspired by Square Enix's Final Fantasy; Shuyin and Lenne's scene. Yeah, yeah, you probably figured out how it ended if you're a fan.

* * *

 

"Are you scared? Because I think I am."

 

"I don't think I mind being scared as long as I'm with you, brat."

 

Levi and Mikasa stood facing the enemy; their backs leaned against each other as they held two TMP rifles in both of their hands. They were surrounded by a lot of soldiers who were dressed in black outfits and masks, all of them pointing their weapon at the pair who is in a mess but still maintaining their fighting stance. The place was also a mess, and they had no place to run but that narrow tunnel with a dead end. How did they end up here in the first place?

 

 

**_Months earlier..._ **

 

Being a hitman is really, a serious job. You have to be careful with your ways, your identity hidden and you tracks all covered. Everything has to be smooth, if not perfect. You have to be flexible when it comes to sudden change of plans, and you must have a lot of plans before you. Well, this actually depends with some hitmen who are quick enough to think and make decisions with sudden change of sceneries. It's also the strength and coordination when it comes to combat, facing the enemy and bringing them down to their feet. What matters is that the target is eliminated, finishing the mission given by the master. And this "skill" is what made number Eight, a.k.a. Mikasa Ackerman the top hitman in their group; the female hitman that their superior has recognized and values a lot. Hitmen are people who are hired to kill someone, especially for a criminal or political organization. Almost all of the people who have these jobs work alone, but there was a group in which they employ hitmen for their continuous dirty work. For a lot of years, Mikasa had no trouble with all her missions, for she is a professional who has mastered everything essential for her job. Everything was going smoothly, until there was one person whom their superior has taken a liking from.

 

Short in height, black hair, a poker face and sharp-looking, grayish-blue eyes, their superior has introduced them a new member he recruited. He will go by the name Thirteen, and will be working with them from now on. Mikasa wasn't really bothered by the new recruit, until that very same day, he proved to be better than her. He got everybody's favor, the respect - or rather, they feared him - and trust. Not only that, he was also a quick thinker. His theories were proved to be right in almost any of the missions. He was much more suited to finish complicated jobs since he can figure out a way to complete it. Missions like impossible, tangled wires, were fixed and straightened out by him.

 

Their superior has put him in the same place as Mikasa in just a month, making Mikasa's blood boil more and grit her teeth whenever they're together.

 

In the first missions that were assigned to them, they couldn't go an hour without arguing over something. Most of the time, the original plan won't work because of their recklessness, almost shouting at each other because of a simple argument, refusing the other to tell them what to do. It has been only once when their superior overheard their argument over the microphone, summoning both of them to his office to have a lecture. After those agonizing minutes of just enduring their superior's wrath, Mikasa has tried to follow and let Levi take lead. It has been alright; and a whole lot easier since the mission is soon finished if she follows his lead. They got used to each other's presence, sometimes arguing over something but they let it slip until they were back to the base to either continue it or let it go.

 

When they have free time, destiny seems like it was playing with them since they would see each other without meaning to. It looks like they have the same interest since most of the time, they would bump into one’s arm in a restaurant, share drinks in a bar, spar inside a gym, and return to their own houses. Fencing is her favorite past-time, but Levi has introduced her to the medieval martial art. As they taught, practiced, trained and fought against each other, they developed something for each other. It was mutual respect, but like any other stories, it grew until it wasn’t just respect; but a warm feeling that touched their very soul - _love._

 

As professional hitmen, they have to keep their identity hidden; it means that they can't spill any personal details about themselves with people who aren't their superiors. As time went by, however, Mikasa finds Levi in her unit, sharing drinks in her little bar and making out on her soft sofa. Not only that, but they took it way too far by sleeping with each other. Almost everyone from the organization does not approve of their relationship - and she understands, as well as he does - but that didn't stop them.

 

It's not the reason why they're surrounded on a messy, dirty, ruined place at present.

 

One night, when their superior had demanded and ordered for their presence - they were actually in her unit, talking to each other as they just finished lovemaking - immediately in their HQ. As soon as they stepped inside, everyone grabbed Levi and cuffed his hands; not only that, they also tied him with a rope.

 

“He’s a traitor. He’s a damned spy,” their superior spat, shaking his head in disgust. “I should have seen right through him but damn, he read me all too well!” He shouted at Levi, bringing his fist to his face. “Take him away and tie him underground, I’ll have to question him about his employer.”

 

Mikasa looked into Levi’s eyes, searching for a possible hint of what she has to do. She felt betrayed, but for some reason that she does not understand herself, she wanted to set Levi free.

 

And she did. She let him escape, but of course, without drawing her sword and bringing it up to his neck as she tried hard to keep her tears at bay. She took his place in the prison cell underground where he was supposed to be kept, after a few swings of her sword to him, stopping when he never fought back. She was debating with herself if ever she did the right decision; and that if he was going to come back for her. Soon, if not later, one of the people who are in the same group as her will come down to end her life. For the first time after many years, even before she gathered the courage to enter this occupation, she felt exposed and scared. She had to swallow a lump in her throat.

 

Levi, on the other hand, went back to his employer, reporting all of the things that he was ordered to investigate. He was rewarded with a large amount of money right away, and he opened the briefcase in front of the people who gave it to him. Taking a handful to his pockets, he glared at the fat man in front of him. _Swine,_ he thought. A swine that needs to be eliminated.

 

Turning events upside down, Levi had betrayed his employer. Plotting to kill the whole group in a tall building was a whole lot of work, and as he made his escape from the ugly, tall, messy building he entered not too long ago, he immediately thought of a way to enter the cell where they kept the reason why he changed his mind with everything—Mikasa.

 

After minutes of what seemed like hours of making his way inside the cell and freed Mikasa, he almost faltered his steps and almost got hit by that bullet fired by one of the people he worked with. Grabbing Mikasa’s hands, they ran for awhile, cornering a number of people on the search for both of them. It seemed impossible to kill them all, but they managed to stay alive despite receiving matching scars on their cheeks.

 

They ran away, taking whatever they could carry to defend themselves into a tunnel they just found below the prison cell. They tried to fight their way, until they found themselves into what seems like a large canal, slightly large enough to take a lot of people. They were out of ammos, so they leaned against each other’s backs, their shoulders and chest rising up and down as they never let their guard down. There was actually one tunnel left where they could run again but both of them knew that it lead to a dead end.

 

“You know, you were really sweet when you came back for me.”

 

“Tch. As if I’d let you die on your own without—“

 

“Silence!” Their superior yelled, his voice echoing from the tunnel they were in. He showed himself with arms behind his back, an angry yet weary expression on his face. He seemed to be very disappointed to see both of his ace hitmen working together against him.

 

“You have betrayed me. And Ackerman, for fuck’s sake you chose that midget over this great life you’re living?”

 

Mikasa sideeyed Levi, catching his eyes as she did so. They both threw their guns to the ground before putting their heads up to their napes.

 

“I can still spare your lives if you surrender completely.”

 

“Like hell we would.”

 

Levi quickly grabbed Mikasa’s arm at that, running fast and tugging it, forcing her to run as fast as him, trying to keep up with his incredible speed.

 

“You do know where this is going, right?” Mikasa asked him, barely managing to get it out of her lips.

 

“Yes. Are you prepared?”

 

“Yes. I’ll go anywhere with you.”

 

Levi smirked at that, making her smile back, gaining more confidence as they reached the dead end. They stopped in their tracks as they faced each other, catching their breaths. Levi pulled her close, grabbing her arms to kiss her hands as he stared into her beautiful eyes. Mikasa took her arms from his hold, wrapping it around his neck as she dipped her head to kiss him. He snaked her arms around her waist then, giving it a soft, gentle squeeze. They pulled back as they heard the footsteps of the people who will end their lives. And they didn’t mind, no. In fact, they prefer it to be this way, dying in each other’s arms like they were two people from a silly, romantic movie they laughed about. It seems that this is their karma for laughing at them.

 

“Any last words, before meeting with death?”

 

“I love you.” They chorused, eyes never leaving to look at anywhere but their lover’s. A smile formed on their lips as they take a deep breath, closing their eyes until they felt a sudden, mindblowing pain of bullets punching through their skin as darkness definitely took over. The last thing that they felt was pain, and it was when their bodies hit the wet, hard ground.

 

Their blood mixing in that dirty place, their bodies close to each other and their words of love still echoing from the ears of people like them. A hitman.


End file.
